Vegeta's First Halloween
by LunarSinner
Summary: Takes place during the mysterious three years. Bulma's all alone for Halloween and she brings Vegeta along with her to the mall. One-shot.


There was a nice, cold autumn breeze flowing into her home. The smell of fresh baked cinnamon buns dangled in the air. Bulma normally loved to sleep in on days like these, but today was her favorite holiday and she had some shopping to do.

She got rid of that disaster of a head style about a month ago and now had her long, wavy smooth hair back. She honestly missed it, and vowed never again to take advice from Yamcha, her now ex-boyfriend.

Sure they had some good times, but as years went on their life together became dull and the love simply faded away. They both agreed to call it quits and just stay friends, nothing seemed wrong about that. Bulma smiled as the oven beeped, letting her know that her breakfast was done. Right on time, the shower upstairs stopped running.

Bulma's parents were out of town on another vacation, so she had to get up early and cook the royal prince his breakfast. Along with trying to bribe the prince to tag along with her today, she always hated being alone on the holidays.

Vegeta came down stairs and walked into the kitchen; he took a deep breath and smirked. Bulma smiled up at him, "good morning Vegeta! I'm guessing that you want some breakfast?"

Vegeta sat down on the chair he called his own, crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, turning off the oven and putting on her black oven mittens. She opened up the oven, and took another deep breath. Her mouth watered at the smell and sight of the warm, soft cinnamon buns.

She grabbed onto the backing tray and pulled it out carefully, not wanting any of the pastries to fall off. She gently placed the very hot tray on top of the stove. Vegeta glared at her, "I don't have all day." Bulma giggled, "Actually you kind of do."

"Explain yourself." Vegeta scowled as Bulma started to pick up the cinnamon buns and place them on a giant plate. She cut open the icing bag and used one hand to squeeze out the white frosting and the other hand to guide it along the hot buns.

Once she was done she threw away the empty bag and licked her fingers clean. Picking up the plate she made her way over to the table where Vegeta was sitting at. Bulma placed the plate in front of him and only took one cinnamon bun for herself, "go on try them, you like the sweet things that my mother bakes." Bulma took a bite of hers and licked her lips at the sweet taste.

Vegeta glared at her and then looked down at the food presented to him; he lived here long enough to trust the woman not to poison him. Lifting his arm up and grabbing one he brought it to his face, taking a small bite. He had to admit it was pretty delicious. He took another bite, a bigger one this time, "explain yourself woman." Vegeta said as he reached for another bun.

"Oh well, you know that I have to do an upgrade on your gravity machine. And that normally I shut everything down while I work on it so it does not malfunction." Bulma said with a small smile on her face, these were the times she actually enjoyed talking to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up at her after she spoke, "so just get it done today." He shrugged not seeing what the big deal was.

"I would, but today is an Earth's holiday. It's called Halloween." Bulma said as she looked out the window watching the leaves fall off the trees.

"Halloween?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow, these humans and their stupid traditions, he thought.

"Yeah it's also known as All Hallows' Eve, or Hallows' Evening. Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating where kids dress up and go around the neighborhood and collect candy from people, attending costume parties to drink and have fun, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns which was once thought to scare away any demons or evil creatures, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories, and watching horror films. Personally I love every bit of the holiday." Bulma sighed.

"Also, Vegeta the reason why I'm not working on your machine today is because I need to go to the store and buy some candy, find a pumpkin and decorate the house. It's last minute, but it has to be done. I was wondering, if you could come with me and help me." Bulma bit her bottom lip.

If looks could kill she swear she'd be dead.

"Is this a joke? Why would I go out after the last time I helped you go shopping." Vegeta growled and then bit into his last cinnamon bun, devouring it quickly.

"It's not going to be like the last time! I promise! I'm not going clothes shopping or anything like that! Except I might buy a costume if I see one at one of the stores, but I doubt that; I can just make my own." Bulma stood up as well.

"Vegeta, I'm asking you nicely I promise I won't be a bitch today and cause you problems and start right away on your gravity machine tomorrow. Also, humans like to go out on Halloween and do things to woman or children if found alone. You don't want anything to happen to me and never have your machine taken care of again right?"

Vegeta clenched his fists, "give me one hour and I'll be ready to go. We're only going to be out three hours, that's it woman."

Bulma watched as Vegeta walked up the stairs, she was surprised he decided to join her. But she did have to agree with him, she did not want to be out all day.

Vegeta walked down the stairs wearing a dark navy long sleeve sweater and black slacks. He wore black boots that Bulma had picked out for him. Bulma herself wore an orange sweater with dark blue jeans. She decided to put on a small amount of make-up.

She knew what to expect since they had gone out before, Vegeta hated sitting in the car. He'd rather fly, and she was perfectly fine with that.

Vegeta walked over to her and followed her out the door, once outside he picked her up and flew into the sky. He powered up a bit to keep himself and the woman warm from the cold breezy winds.

"To the mall Vegeta, we'll enter through the back to avoid any crowds." Bulma said, Vegeta just nodded and went in the direction of the mall.

Once he landed, he placed Bulma down. She sighed as she tried to fix her frizzy hair, "Oh well." She whispered and started to walk inside, Vegeta crossed his arms and followed her.

"Now Vegeta, Halloween decorations are supposed to be awfully scary. And since you already love to scare people," Bulma said sarcastically, "if you want you can go and pick out the most gruesome things at any store. I'll be in here picking out some movies and some pumpkins. Meet me at the Candy Barrel across from Gamestop near the food court and we can pick out some candy together if you want in about an hour. Then we can get lunch afterwards and head home, sound good?" Bulma was talking and didn't realize Vegeta already started to walk away after she said 'an hour'.

She gasped and looked around and then called out, "you have the card right?" She saw a hand raise from the crowd giving her the middle finger, she sighed but then smiled.

Walking down to the movie store, she noticed that the mall was more packed than what she thought it would be. Since it was Halloween day, everyone was having sales.

She sighed and quickened her pace, reaching the movie store she pushed her way through people . She reached the horror section and picked out everything she thought looked good, Trick R Treat, Pumpkinhead, Hellraiser, The Haunting In Connecticut, Nightmare On Elmstreet, Friday the 13th, SAW, Halloween, Chainsaw Massacre, and Cabin In The Woods. Not sure of which ones she had already she bought them all and then placed them in capsules.

Moving through the crowd she practically ran over to the pumpkin area that was near the food court, she hated crowded areas more than anything. Walking over to the larger pumpkins she picked out the biggest one for Vegeta, and a smaller one for herself. After buying and paying for them, she placed them in capsules and decided to wait at the food court for Vegeta, she only spent a half an hour going shopping.  
She wondered how Vegeta was doing, and if her was okay.

././././././././

"I want everything." Vegeta demanded.

"You can't be serious sir?!" The store manager replied back in shock.

"I'm always serious! I want one of everything that's on this floor that has to do with 'decorating'. Moving hideous creature things, those creepy human flesh eating baby dolls, those hanging bat like creatures, the demons that scream as you walk by them, that giant spider, the lights that you place outside, that stupid mist creating contraption, the tombstones, the skeleton bodies and that giant odd looking clown thing that sings and then it's head spins as it waves its blade in the air." Vegeta stated each thing he wanted while pointing at each item so the store manager could see what he wanted exactly.

"Uh, alright sir, anything else?" The store manager gulped.

"Do you sell blood?" Vegeta asked while crossing his arms, the woman wanted scary things, she asked for it.

"WHAT? Oh, no. We sell fake blood." The manager said as Vegeta glared at him.

"Whatever, good enough I suppose." Vegeta said while deep in thought.

'Man this guy is such a creep' the store manager thought to himself.

"I'll take every single container you have of this fake blood." Vegeta stated.

"But sir-" the store manager spoke but never finished.

"ALL OF IT! Than when you are done gathering everything up for me you will capsule it all and then I will pay for these stupid objects! Do you understand human!?" Vegeta yelled while grabbing the guy by his shirt collar and lifting him up into the air.

"Yes! I do! I'm sorry! Just put me down!" The store manager looked as if he was going to piss his pants and cry.

Vegeta let go of him and let the man fall to the floor with a thud. "Now hurry it up, you have less than ten minutes to complete everything."

"But, but sir!" the man cried out.

"MAKE THAT FIVE MINUTES! You don't want to keep me waiting!" Vegeta growled out.

./././././././././.

Bulma ordered herself a small and a soft buttered pretzel.

"I thought we were getting lunch afterwards woman?" a deep voice came from beside her

Bulma jumped and then turned to Vegeta, "You're done already?" she asked him while offering him half of her snack.

He grabbed it and took a bite, he chewed it and then swallowed. "I could ask you the same thing woman."

"Well did you get decorations?" Bulma asked him and gave him more of her snack, deciding she should just order herself another one.

He nodded and accepted the pretzel. Taking more bites, and chewing slowly.

Bulma ordered three more pretzels and an extra-large Mellow Yellow for Vegeta. She gave him the two pretzels and his drink, they both sat down at a table until they were done eating.

"You said they were decorations right woman?" Vegeta asked after taking a sip of his favorite Earth drink. Bulma nodded, "Yeah but don't worry I'll just decorate the yard, you don't have to do anything like that."

"But you said it's supposed to be scary, and you can't make anything scary even if it depends on your life. I'll do it, I'll make it look like a battle went on." Vegeta grumbled out as he crumpled up his two pretzel wrappers.

Bulma started to cough on her , Vegeta watched her with an amused look in his eye.

"You do whatever you want, Vegeta. I'm not your boss all the time." She said clearly surprised by his actions.

He rolled his eyes at her words and stood up, walking towards the candy store. Bulma sighed and stood up, running after him.

Once at the candy store, Vegeta picked out any sour candy he could find for himself. While Bulma grabbed a few pieces of white chocolate for her to munch on during the movies, she also decided to buy a whole batch of Hersey's candy to pass out to the children who came to the house.

They capsuled up the candy and Vegeta was growing quite annoyed with all the idiotic crowds. Bulma guided him out of the mall as quickly as she could so he couldn't kill anybody.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma as soon as they were outside of the mall, lifted her up and took off into the sky. He wanted nothing more than to fight something, his blood lust was growing. Bulma felt his muscles tense underneath his hold on her.

"Invite Kakarot and his mate to the house tonight." Vegeta growled out, lowering himself to demand that clown to come to his place. But he needed a good fight.

"Oh okay, hey that's a good idea Vegeta! Chi-Chi and Goku can take Gohan out Trick Or Treating, while I'll stay behind and hand out candy!" She smiled at the thought of having some company over for the holiday.

Vegeta landed in the front yard and let go of Bulma, she gently fell to the ground and walked inside, turning back facing Vegeta,"you coming inside?"

He shook his head, "I have things to take care after I finish putting up these stupid objects." He growled out while taking out his capsules from his pocket. He waited until Bulma walked inside until he pressed one of the buttons and threw it across the yard lightly.

Decorations spilled out across the yard, he decided to put his killing skills to the test. He placed the hanging bats along all of the trees, he tore open their mouths and forced the fake bones inside them.

He placed the fake creatures out along the yard, and the dead baby creatures along the pathway. He placed the tombstones all across the yard as well, and then he scattered the rest of the fake bones across the yard alongside the tombstones. Making it look like the ultimate graveyard.

He popped another capsule open and grabbed the giant spider and placed it in the middle of the graveyard, ripping its mouth open, and moving it's two front legs forward towards its mouth he grabbed one of the babies he bought and forced it inside the spider's mouth. Making the spider look like it was devouring the flesh eating baby.

Vegeta felt a smirk tug at his lips as he made the demons that screamed as you passed by them hide in the bushes and hedges. He made it so the demons still stand out, and weren't completely covered up.

Setting up the fog machine, he looked across the yard. All it needed was lots and lots of blood.

Smirking, he popped open another capsule, and the gallons of blood appeared. As well with the moving creatures, he grabbed them and set them up by the doorway. Along with the hanging lights, he just hung them up in and around the bushes.

He easy tore the cap off the plastic jug, he tossed it into the air and shot a ki blast at it, making the jug explode and fake blood poured from the sky.

The prince had to admit he was having fun.

He continued on with throwing the jugs into the air, blasting them.

Bulma watched him from inside the house and smiled, the yard looked really good. She walked away from the window and over to the house phone, dialing in her best friends number.

"Hello? Chi-Chi how do I answer this?" Bulma heard a voice echoing from the background.

"You pick up the phone Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled in the background.

"I did!" Goku cried out.

"Well then press it to your ear because someone wants to talk to us! Kami!" Chi-Chi sighed in the background.

"Ohhh. Hello! Goku here!" Goku shouted into the phone.

"Goku, it's me Bulma." She said while rubbing her head with her hand, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh hey Bulma! What's up?" Goku asked.

"Well I was thinking since it's Halloween you guys should bring Gohan over here to go trick or treating in the city. Vegeta wants to spar with you anyways." Bulma explained over the phone.

"Huh, sounds good. Better than us going to the local town, they never have much candy. When can we come over?" Goku asked.

"As soon as you want." Bulma said, knowing she would have to hide hers an Vegeta's candy.

"We'll be there in like five minutes. Maybe ten." Goku said and then hung up the phone. Bulma slowly placed the phone back down and sighed.

She reached into her pocket and took out her capsules, she popped the one that held the pumpkins and the movies. She picked up the movies and carried them into the TV room, leaving the pumpkins in the kitchen for her to carve.

A loud slam echoed from the entrance. "They're here." Vegeta mumbled out as walked into the kitchen area, glaring at the pumpkins. Bulma walked over to him, "already?" But her question was answered as the door opened and Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi walked inside.

"Awh Vegeta! No need to slam the door in my face!" Goku laughed as Chi-Chi sighed.

Bulma just stared at the family, while Gohan blushed.

Chi-Chi was dressed in her normal outfit, Gohan had on a Batman costume.

Goku was dressed in black spandex, had a cat tail, painted his nose black and drew whiskers on his face, along with wearing cat ears on top of his head.

Bulma couldn't help but start laughing while Vegeta mumbled under his breath about being a disgrace.

"Kakarot, I wanted you over so we could spar!" Vegeta growled out, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"I can't spar in my costume! No way! Tomorrow…Maybe!" Goku laughed, "Come on Gohan it's starting to get dark out, let go start gathering up the candy!" Goku walked out the front door, "Nice decorating Bulma, the house looks really good." Gohan bowed his head and then walked out the door following his father.

Chi-Chi sighed, "they always start early, comeback and change into something else and then go back out again and again getting more and more candy. I need an aspirin." Chi-Chi walked out and followed her two boys.

Vegeta smirked, "woman I'll be back within twenty minutes, I have something to take care of."

Bulma sighed, "whatever you say Vegeta." Bulma bit her bottom lip and opened up one of the drawers, pulling out a large knife she walked back over to the pumpkins and sat down.

Vegeta nodded his head and walked out the door, he had one more Halloween decoration to take care of, and he took off into the air.

./././././././.

Bulma finished carving both pumpkins, the smaller one was a skull, and the larger one was all seven Dragon Balls.

Goku and Gohan had returned twice already changing their outfits and heading back out to gather more candy.

Vegeta returned the same time Bulma went outside and lit up two candles. She placed one candle each in each of the pumpkins, making them glow.

"They look….Okay." Vegeta stated, Bulma looked up at him and smiled at him. She placed a large bowl in-between the two pumpkins and filled it with candy.

"I'm going to go inside and start watching the movies, care to join me? I have your candy." Bulma yawned as she stretched out her arms.

Vegeta didn't say a word but followed her inside. Once they sat down on the couch, Goku and Chi-Chi came in, "Sorry Bulma but we have to go, Gohan feels sick." Chi-Chi said with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh that's alright Chi, hope you guys make it home safe." Bulma said with a yawn, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch to pull over herself.

"Bye Bulma! Bye Vegeta!" Goku said with a mouth full of candy.

Vegeta gave him the finger and glared at Goku until he walked out the door, Bulma just waved with a tired smile on her face.

Once the family left, Bulma stood up and grabbed one of the dvd's and placed them in the player. Turning on the TV, she turned around and sat back down on the couch cuddling into her blanket.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"It's called SAW, you'll like it. At least if you love humans being tortured and blood and screams you should like it." Bulma said in a whisper, failing at trying to stay awake.

Vegeta watched the beginning of the movie while wearing a smirk, the movie was very entertaining.

Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch, and half way into the move the phone started to ring. Bulma jumped from her sleep and looked around the room, Vegeta glared at her, "answer the damn phone woman."

She sighed as she stood up and paused the movie, rushing over to the phone, while using rubbing her eyes.

"Hello, Bulma speaking…What?! Calm down….A clown? It was in front of your house and started to scream and spin its head?! Chi-Chi stop yelling… Alright put Goku on the phone…Uh huh….A note? What did it say? Oh…." Bulma said while growing annoyed. She turned towards Vegeta, " Goku wants to talk to you!"

Vegeta smirked and stood up, walked calmly over to where Bulma stood, she handed him the phone and he grabbed it from her hands and brought it to his face.

"Trick Or Treat Clown." Vegeta simply and crushed the phone with his fist.

"Vegeta! What the hell?!" Bulma cried out.

"Shut up woman, play the movie!" Vegeta growled back at her and walked back over to the couch and sat down. Bulma sighed and sat down as well, too tired to argue with him.

After the movie was over Vegeta stood up and looked over at Bulma's sleeping form. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, he carried her bridal style up to her bedroom.

Placing her on the bed and grabbing the blankets, he pulled them on top of her.

"Happy Halloween woman." Vegeta said as he walked out of her room and closed her door.

The End.

I hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween! Enjoy yourselves! Woohooo!

-LunarSInner


End file.
